Question: Kevin has 28 apples for every 12 kiwis. Write the ratio of apples to kiwis as a simplified fraction.
Solution: Ratios can be written in a few different ways that mean the same thing. You can express a ratio with a colon separating the two numbers. $28:12$ You can write it out as a phrase like this. $28 \text{ to } 12$ Or, you can express a ratio as a fraction. $\dfrac{28}{12}=\dfrac{7}{3}$ Therefore, $\dfrac{7}{3}$ is the ratio of apples to kiwis written as a simplified fraction.